Sword Whisperer
by heart-away
Summary: Au. "I hear you, really I do." If only she couldn't. Sakura has always been able to hear the swords speak. With the Kusanagi though, something just doesn't seem right. Dark. SasuSaku Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Sword Whisperer redefined. Thanks for waiting. In the end I decided to start anew with this story. Many of my other stories will be going through this process.

Summary: _"I hear you, really I do."_ If only she couldn't. Dark. SasuSaku Two shot.

* * *

><p>A wet, rusty cough wheezed out from the aged swordsmith's throat. He halted his work and laid his tools down in irritation. His workshop was dim from the setting sun, but in the back corner there was the slightest of movements. He paid little mind to it. Whatever moved had quickly revealed itself to the swordsmith's eyes by stepping into the fire's light. It was merely his servant girl. He blinked his foggy eyes at her as she kneeled before him and set down a cup of warm green tea with soothing honey.<p>

"Honeyed green tea, Master… For your throat." The worried girl pushed to cup to her master. "Please drink."

"_**Throat… I want to slit!"**_

A tense silence settled into the small workshop, only disturbed by the crackling of the fire. The swordsmith couldn't hear the spiteful words, but the girl could. Her brow creased and she nervously shifted her folded legs.

The swordsmith took the hot brew offered and sipped it carefully, mindful of the temperature. As he swallowed gratefully, his old eyes met hers. He always seemed to forget about his servant whenever he threw himself into his work.

"Girl, why do you just sit in this broken, old workshop and watch?"

The girl did not answer. But as she spotted the odd gleam in her master's eyes she realized that she should have just attended to the rest of her chores.

"'_**Just watch?"**_

"_**I BURN!"**_

The girl in question wrapped a tendril of hair around her pale fingers, and blinked her pastel eyes at him. She knew that she had to be careful with her answer, less he discover her true purpose and either kick her out or kill her.

"I _like_ to watch you forge, Master. There's not much else I can do once I finish a day's work."

The swordsmith sighed.

She was obsessed! She was _obsessed_! She was OBSESSED!

"_**Sssss…."**_

He closed his tired eyes for a moment.

"That may be true. If you were not a woman, I would have considered teaching you my art."

"_**Woman"**_

"_**Sheath"**_

"_**Tight"**_

The girl swallowed dryly.

The swordsmith took another sip and cleared his throat before continuing.

"But that matter is neither here nor now. We cannot change what has been done to us. As you were, girl."

The swordsmith didn't feel inclined to elaborate anymore on his statement to her, but instead eyed her. Just as always, she was a vision of her name-sake, _Sakura._ She had hair as pink as watered down blood and her eyes were grass, but what most irked him was her arms. Her arms seemed no thicker than twigs. It was obvious that she would never be of any physical use to him in this state. His art was too unforgiving for the fairer gender.

Under his scrutiny, Sakura's eyes fell onto his latest creation, still burning bright red with heat. The swordsmith knew that _it_ was speaking to her, and wondered what was being said. Sakura seemed to be more absorbed with this sword than any other that he had created. What character did this one possess that drew her so extensively? She spoke then, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Cold…. This one says that it is cold."

His eyes also fell to the creation. A sneer almost met his lips. Her special ability made the swordsmith especially bitter that she was an ineligible candidate to become his apprentice. He could only imagine what kind ofsword he could create if he could just speak to them like _she_ could.

Finally, he replied to her, already knowing what her reaction would be.

"And that is how things will remain. I have no more work to do with this one."

Surprise glinted in her green eyes and she grabbed her own sleeves in response.

"_**Cold"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"It is…finished then?"

He grunted in affirmation.

Sakura frowned. This one…. There was something horribly _wrong_ with this sword_. _It kept saying things. _Awful_ things. But it drew her in like no other.

"Look closely, girl. This is one of my finest creations. It will be called _Kusanagi._"

Sakura did as she was told, and admired. _Kusanagi_ was sleek, with an all white scabbard and deadly spine of black. Her Master had made no similar design. This was definitely one-of-a-kind.

The swordbasked in all the attention.

"This one seems to like your attentions very much."

"_**Yessss"**_

"Tell me, girl. What is_ Kusanagi_ like?"

Sakura glanced in the corner, where she knew she would see one of his older creations, _Haku_. She clearly remembered the response she made the day he asked her about _Haku's_ temperament.

"_This sword is peaceful. Haku wishes to solve conflict and please its wielder."_

She desperately wished she could say the same for this one.

But… ever since the beginning of _Kusanagi_'s forging, things were… _different_. Sakura wanted to tell him, but what if she offended her master? What if he kicked her out? Sakura dreaded the possibilities.

The swordsmith grew impatient with her silence.

"I grow weary of your insolence. I will ask again tomorrow. Be sure to clean up well tonight. "

With that he turned to leave without her response.

"Yes Master. Goodnight," she said, though he was already gone.

"_**Yes Master"**_

"_**Goooood night"**_

Sakura frowned at the sword's mocking tone. "That's not very nice, _Kusanagi_," she mumbled, using the sword's name for the first time. It was like the sweetest of honeys on her tongue. She bit down on it.

The sword didn't respond to her scolding, but she could feel amusement emitting from its aura.

With a tense sigh, Sakura used the rest of the hot water to brew herself some tea. Her first sip was too quick, and she winced as the heat scalded her tongue. She blew on it and let herself relax.

_Kusanagi _stayed silent and observed.

"At least my hands are warm now," she murmured to herself in relief. She had poor circulation, and lost temperature in her limbs easily.

Before her, the fire died slowly. _Slowly_. So slowly… Her mind grew drowsy, despite her inner self nagging that she should hurry away before _Kusanagi _made her comfort level drop. If it could pull at her so intensely before the forgery was finished, Sakura didn't want to think about what it could do now. In the corner of her mind she felt _the sword _gnawing at her mind, trying to break through.

"_**Touch"**_

"_**Me"**_

"_**I Want fire"**_

Sakura jumped at the words, and shifted away. Her warmed fingers slid to massage her toes, where her circulation had failed her once again.

This was no good. As a woman, Sakura was not to touch a man's sword without explicit consent. "I …I can't," she said as firmly as possible.

"_**Touch"**_

"_**Me"**_

"_**Now"**_

"I'm… that's not such a good idea. Only the one who wields you should be…." She trailed off and averted her eyes. She could _never_ be a wielder. It was wrong for her to touch. It might forge a link and if that happened….

Sakura's train of thought was abruptly brought to a halt when _Kusanagi_ finally made itself to the forefront of her mind, and she felt a twinge. The pang hit her, and compulsively, her hand made its way to the silver of itsblade. _Kusanagi_ was starving for warmth, and pushed its will upon her. At first it was just a twinge. Then slowly but surely, the twinge became a throbbing. "Maybe, if I don't touch the hilt, it will be fine?" She asked herself insecurely.

"_**Sssss"**_

Her finger's slid along lightly at first, caressing the blade's dull regions. When a curl of fog seeped into her consciousness, her index finger traced a path to the sharpness, and her breath caught in her throat. The blade hissed to her in encouragement. Her thighs parted. She slid the base of her palm completely around the blade and squeezed firmly. The sensation was _delightful_. It was strong, metallic, and smooth like nothing else. Something from within her began to build up, and made her grip on _Kusanagi_ grow tighter and tighter. Then-

_*CLANG*_

The noise of something falling broke the sudden spell that held Sakura, and she leapt away from _Kusanagi_ as if it were poison to the touch_._ From her shame-riddled eyes, she could see that _Haku_ had fallen on its side. Without even a glance at _Kusanagi_, Sakura quickly doused what was left of the flames and fled the workshop.

The flare of _Kusanagi's_ fury licked at her heels.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"<strong>_

Sakura awoke shivering and soaked in her own sweat. _Kusanagi's_ hissing had plagued her dreams again last night. Her fingers found the edge of her temples and she curled into herself as tightly as she possibly could.

How long would it be until she was allowed to forget what she had done? What was she thinking when she touched that wretched creation? She just wanted to lay under her bedding forever and forget it all. But dawn had arrived, and she didn't have any time for regret in the face of her master.

Rolling onto her knees, Sakura hurriedly dressed and ventured off to do to her chores. The monotony of scrubbing wood and drying linens always helped to ease her stress. There was no thought to it and she could find peace in that.

A warm breeze in the air told her that the winter season was finally ending, and she allowed herself to relax.

"Sakura"

She startled at the sound. Her master peered down at her with his fire-reddened face. He had started work early today. Sakura shifted her weight to the other side and awaited his orders. He rarely sought her out. A lump rose in her throat as she contemplated the idea of him knowing what terrible sin she had committed against her master by touching his creation.

The relationship between a man and his sword was too sacred. To infringe upon it was just so…_wrong_… and Sakura could tell now from her touch just how sinister _Kusanagi _was.

Her master, took no note in Sakura's current discomfort though.

"I wish to know now. What is _Kusanagi's_ temperament? I must find an appropriate wielder."

Sakura swallowed heavily, knowing that she had avoided his question long enough.

"_Kusanagi_ has a very…_unusual_ nature. Anyone else of an _unusual_ nature is surely compatible."

He blinked slowly at her reply, and then lifted a contemplative finger to his chin.

Sakura wanted _Kusanagi _gone from this place, and more importantly gone from her life. It was making her sick with obsession.

"I think I know what to do then."

The wave of relief that hit Sakura was so hard that it almost knocked her off her feet. Maybe things could go back to normal. She was tired of the whispering in her head, constant, unyielding, and intrinsically _evil._ It was a shame that she didn't realize how she would regret this lie so thoroughly and so soon.

It led to her master's demise.

* * *

><p>She had just returned from her errands in town when she saw the horses grazing on the grass, as if their presence wasn't an oddity. Hearing her approach, the horses glanced uninterestedly at her with twitching ears, before dropping their thick necks to continue feeding. With knitted brows, Sakura passed the animals and stood at the closed entrance to the shop.<p>

Her master usually told her exactly when to expect customers, but this one had been unannounced. At least _Kusanagi _would finally be gone. She wouldn't feel any more tugs against her mind, willing for her to do _wrong_. She straightened her shoulders out of resolution and decided to take the back door into the tiny kitchen area, in order to avoid interrupting anything. Her Master disapproved of her direct presence when potential or returning clients were near. Her status as a female made it inappropriate.

She glanced suspiciously at the horses' once more, taking note of their expensive and efficient-looking saddles. Unusually large ropes of a lavender color seemed to fasten them on.

It was _peculiar_.

The faint sounds of conversation met Sakura as she entered the small kitchen area. Not dwelling on the noise, she began silently putting away the food. It was not within her immediate interest to cause a commotion. Once she put the kettle on the fire, her mind had completely settled.

The kettle whistled a mere few minutes later, and Sakura was forced to stop slicing the eel. The barely audible voices of the adjacent room faded for some reason.

"Girl," her master called out with gravel in his tone, "bring the tea out to my guest." Sakura immediately responded to the command, not knowing how many people to expect. She sat several cups on a tray and entered the room kneeling.

All eyes landed upon her, but Sakura made sure not to meet anyone's gaze. A hiss caught her attention, and she tensed. From her peripheral vision, she could see a particularly long-haired man with a sickly complexion caressing _Kusanagi's _smooth hilt. It made her nauseous with jealousy, and she hated it.

She suppressed the urge to return to the kitchen and poison his cup.

Once she began to serve the tea, the men returned to their conversation, disregarding her. Sakura took the chance to glance around and count the men, realizing she was short two cups. It hadn't taken her long to retrieve two more cups. However, once she returned; she found the atmosphere to be much more hostile. The conversation only drifted between two men now, her master and the sickly-looking man. She briefly kneeled beside the man, presenting him with his cup of tea. As she poured the tea, he didn't give her a single glance. He effortlessly continued speaking.

"You've chosen well to give me this, Sarutobi." The sickly-looking man hissed out.

Her master scoffed.

"You should address your sensei more respectfully, Orochimaru."

The sickly man smiled, and Sakura couldn't help but fidget at the sight of his swollen and dark tongue wetting his thin, pale, lips. She retreated back into the kitchen area, and watched the scene unfold from a crack in the door.

She watched the ceremony of swordsthat was ritual for those receiving any swords, and felt unease slip into her bones. _Kusanagi_ had something wrong with it, but so did this _man_. It was a disturbing and dangerous match.

But more than that, she hated seeing _him_ touch _Kusanagi._

When the witnesses stood and left to mount their horses, Orochimaru and her Master were left alone. "This is the greatest creation I have made yet," her Master commented to himself in the room.

"…Yet?"

An abnormal look arose from Orochimaru's sunken features.

"Yes, my next creation will be _twice_ as powerful."

Sakura held back a gasp as the whites of Orochimaru's eyes bulged. She felt the sword and wielder synch for the first time.

It was a terrible combination. Nothing but blazing fury from _Kusanagi's _aura at the idea of being outdone met the acute need for violence and the urge to destroy.

It was a swift and silent death that met her master. One moment he was fine and then the next, his throat was slit to the bone. The gurgling lasted only a second, before it ceased, and her master's body slumped to one side. Blood dripped from the gaping wound that created a grotesque smile on her master's neck.

It was when Orochimaru's salivating mouth opened monstrously wide as he swallowed _Kusanagi_ that Sakura finally screamed. Her vision blacked out and she fell to the ground.

_What had she done?_

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_4 years later_

Her fingers worked numbly, slow and without energy.

"Pick up the pace, Sakura-san!" someone whispered from her left. The hushed voice was high-pitched but stern.

Sakura glanced up from her half-polished staff and turned her head to look at her scolder.

"Sorry Tenten-san," Sakura mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. I don't know what you're always so depressed about, but whatever it is you need to stop bringing it to work. We're busier now than ever before, what with this higher demand for weapons maintenance!" Tenten admonished.

Sakura nodded and picked up her pace obediently. A small smile curved along Tenten's lips as she saw the sudden change.

"That's more like it! And you know what? … In a crazy sort of way… I'm kind of _glad_ that _Kusanagi_ is causing so much panic again."

Sakura knit her brows together thinned her lips in disapproval. Her expression was clearly a mix of contempt and disgust.

"Well…" Tenten replied with an awkward smile. "No one's perfect, right? I mean we need to get business _somewhere_!"

She gave a wink.

Sakura scoffed and returned her statement with a condescending smile, knowing the full truth behind those words. Females didn't have the ability to wield a sword. The closest they could ever become _one_ with a real sword, or any weapon for that matter, was in the maintenance business. And with all this tension over the rogue wielding _Kusanagi_, everyone wanted their weapons in top condition.

Needless to say, it was good for business.

The dull crash of thunder outside brought Sakura's attention to the window. The village had been drizzling all morning long, and it looked like with noon, the downpour would only intensify.

The two young women continued their work in a comfortable silence, disregarding the weather for the most part. The front door was left open in invitation to any more customers, also allowing a fresh rain-scented breeze to roll into their workspace.

"Tenten," a deep voice called.

It was accompanied with the tinkling chimes that hung from the door frame to alert them of customers and other visitors.

The brunette looked up from her work at hearing her name.

"Neji," she breathed, eyeing him appreciatively. A dripping lock of his long hair followed the edge of his strong jaw. Neji of the Hyuuga clan was one of Tenten's regular customers. However, the tell-tale line of his knitted brows revealed that this would be a rather unconventional meeting.

Unable of having completely doused her habit to serve, Sakura offered a dry cloth to the drenched customer. He nodded briefly to her in acknowledgement accepted the cloth with gratitude. His eyes, however, remained intently on Tenten. Licking her lips, Tenten attempted to conceal her delight at his presence and set her face into a business-like expression.

"Tenten, something of interest has come to my attention and knowing your extensive knowledge with weaponry, I came to you." he spoke.

Tenten nodded sharply and waited for him to continue.

Drowning out their exchange of words, Sakura took the time to let her eyes wander to his sword.

_Byakuugan _

It was an ancient sword, passed down through generations. It was a statement of how true his strength was for _Byakuugan_ to have chosen Neji as its new wielder.

A lift in the sword's aura told Sakura that it was well aware of her attentions and held her presence warily. Sakura approached it mentally and held polite conversation. She almost smiled at a wry comment that was made when Neji's pearlescent eyes snapped towards her. Sakura spun around completely, concentrating on her current task as if her life depended on it.

In a grim way, it did.

After all if Neji became interested in her powers, he could attempt to place her in direct allegiance with the Hyuuga clan, and she would be forced to use her gift for their sole benefit. Sakura had become sick with knowing what horrible conflicts and misfortunes her abilities could cause.

No one could know.

Thankfully, the unusually attentive Hyuuga didn't seem to notice anything awry and quickly returned to his conversation with Tenten.

Sakura almost stabbed herself with the kunai she was polishing when she heard Tenten mention her name.

"I want to help you more than anything with this, but I can't just abandon Sakura in the shop. We have a delivery to make and it might-"

Neji pulled Tenten's fingers into his sword-wielding hand. The intense way that his milky eyes locked onto hers made Tenten's body tense as if she were a tightly coiled spring ready to snap.

With her head down, Sakura decided to speak out. "I'll make the delivery. That way you can stay here with him and…everything will be fine."

Tenten's gaze shifted to Sakura, and the docile woman let the edge of her mouth curl as she gave her friend an encouraging nod.

"I…Thank you Sakura-san."

"It's the least I can do for you."

And that was true. If Sakura hadn't met Tenten so soon after her master's death, where would she be now? In the gutters? Dead? Sakura chose not to think of the alternatives.

Tenten perked up once again and allowed the tension in her shoulders leave. She looked back to Neji happily, brown eyes crinkled with a joyful fire. "Alright! I promise that I'll do my best to help you and your clan!"

"I know," he whispered, a glint in his pale eyes, before reluctantly letting her go. It only took him a moment to disappear behind the door and into the rain. Sakura watched Tenten from the corner of her eyes, and swallowed. The young woman had already done so much for Sakura. This really was the least she could do.

The moment Tenten was sure that the Hyuuga was out of earshot, she made it a point to invade Sakura's personal space and clasp their hands together.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san! You don't know what this means to me."

Sakura gave a firm squeeze in response.

"How many times do I have to say that this is the _least_ I can do? It'll only be a matter of time before he lets you touch _Byaakugan_," Sakura teased.

Tenten, completely red in the face, was about to object more, but Sakura beat her to it.

"As a matter of fact, since we are so low on supplies, I'll go visit the market today so you won't have to."

"Sakura-san, I-"

Sakura returned Tenten's trademark wink and swiftly made her way out the shop's door, leaving the brunette in a red-faced stupor as she imagined touching Neji and his sword.

At hearing the chimes, Tenten was awoken from her inner theater just as she got to imagining her sliding fingers across _Byakuugan _and hurriedly rushed to poke her head out from the door.

"Hey! At least bring an umbrella! … SAKURA-SAN!"

* * *

><p>The umbrella that Tenten had impressively chucked out the door for her had made itself useful not long after she reached the market. The pouring rain was relentless in its descent from the cloudy grey skies. Her sandaled feet were uncomfortably chilled and her trek through the puddles had dampened the edges of her kimono. Sakura's poor blood circulation wasn't doing her any favors either and she couldn't help but to curse it.<p>

Despite how uncomfortable she was, she still smiled politely and made sure to thank all the vendors that she bought her groceries from, even the rather sharp-tongued elderly woman who sold vegetables.

"You're so skinny, no meat on your bones." The woman always said in her scrutinizing voice. Ignoring the jab with ease, Sakura continued her shopping. As she was deciding which vegetables looked fresher, the sound of gossip that had sparked up between the unpleasant woman and another met her ears.

"-and his eyes _bled_ red!"

The other woman scoffed haughtily.

"Che! Where did you hear such an absurd thing?"

The old woman cackled before answering.

"Why does it matter? Everyone must know about this but you! He and that entire clan are demons walking among us! It's only a matter of time before we're all slaughtered by him and that damned sword."

Sakura's ears perked at this. They were speaking of _Kusanagi._ They must have been. Sakura swallowed. Orochimaru had slaughtered a countless number of men, women, and children with _Kusanagi_. Sakura could sometimes still feel her link with the wretched creation, and the poison of Orochimaru's touch made her stomach lurch with nausea.

Luckily, his reign over the powerful sword had come to an abrupt end. A young Uchiha had overthrown him, and usurped _Kusanagi._ SSince then, whenever she felt _Kusanagi_ hiss from the recesses of her mind, there was something else. It wasn't _bad_ nor was it entirely _good_.

Finished with what she needed, Sakura attempted to get the old woman's attention. The vendor swiped the money from Sakura's pale hand greedily.

"Can't you see that I'm having a conversation here, girl? Honestly, no respect for the elderly anymore! Now off with you!"

It didn't take a second shooing to get Sakura to leave the vegetable stand with her basket of goods. She needed to visit the eel stand anyways.

That night she and Tenten ate well, and with the accompaniment of light conversation, Sakura finally allowed thoughts of _Kusanagi_ to rest in her mind. She would set out early in the morning and continue on for five days to complete her delivery.

* * *

><p>4 days later.<p>

"Girl, you lost?"

Sakura peered up from her map of the Fire Country, and shuffled her feet under the older man's gaze. She _was_ lost, and most definitely behind schedule. Chances were she would miss her delivery deadline long before she arrived. Her body shifted side-to-side under the weight of the boxed kunai set strapped to her back.

Once Sakura nodded, the man grumbled to himself and approached scratching at his head in an irritated manner. Sakura was quick to ask for directions, not wanting to waste his time, and the man squinted at the paper she pushed into his face.

"Well, you've got a few days left of travel if you continue on this route. If I was you, I'd take a turn around here and follow the path to the Valley of Death.

A moment of silence hung between them.

"That…doesn't sound quite as safe, sir…."

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes at her insolence.

"Well if you wanna make your deadline you best get rid of that attitude. 'Sides. They only call it that 'cuz literally nothin' actually goes on over there."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously and the man swiped at his nose with his thumb.

"Girl, I ain't never told a lie."

* * *

><p>He lied.<p>

He had to have lied. What were the odds that the day that _she _decided to pass through the Valley of Death_, _that "something" was going to happen? And not just any kind of "something"… oh no, it was a _massacre _kind of "something." The warriors before her were strong and Sakura resented the idea that she might be mistaken for either sides' enemy and had taken refuge on a high tree branch.

The shifting earth caused her to fall from her perch. The latch holding the kunai set to her back split. The entire set spilled to the ground at her feet.

She quickly dropped to her knees and swept them up into her arms.

A battle-minded warrior took note of the weapons in her hand, and charged blindly.

A flash of yellow hair intercepted, and a blade made its way into Sakura's would-be-attacker's stomach. An orange glow erupted from his wound and he fell with a cry to the heavens.

Sakura paled in realization as she watched the man's body bleed out in front of her.

A loud shriek tore through the air, and it took Sakura a moment to realize that it had been ripped from her own throat. In her panic her feet shuffled away from the corpse but the uneven landscape caused her to fall backwards. A sharp rock hit her tailbone and a sharp pain surged throughout her body. Her sight blurred a bit before she was able to refocus and her green eyes landed on the blond warrior who saved her and the growling of his sword.

He didn't seem to notice her presence, however, or simply chose to ignore her, and continued his battle, laying waste to whichever fool that dare challenge him.

Sakura ignored the pain in her backside as best she could and hastily gathered the kunai and returned them to their respective holding places.

In a feeble attempt to hide, she crouched down in the tall grass and watched the battle carry on. Perhaps she could just wait it out?

The blond warrior seemed to have a single ally with him who seemed to be the exact opposite of him with his dark appearance and equally dark presence. While her savior reminded her of daylight, what with his sun-kissed skin and his eyes appearing to have trapped the sky's brilliant blue, the other possessed a moon-like tint to his complexion and appeared cold and dangerous. Something about the darker warrior struck a chord within Sakura, and she felt her breathing begin to fall unevenly for some reason.

It was the sight of his blade that made the trembling start. That… _thing_… made Sakura wish that she had never volunteered to make this delivery alone… at all…. It that made Sakura wish that she had done a lot of things differently. It brought up old regrets, old guilt, that began to choke her throat and water her eyes.

_Kusanagi_

It hadn't seemed to change at all physically in the four years since she had seen it, but Sakura knew better. Within _Kusanagi_, there had always lurked something sinister. Time and blood could only make this evil more apparent over the years. _Kusanag_i still pulsed with something dark and heavy. Sakura could feel the electricity surge to her toes and curled into a tight ball in her hiding spot. It was so _good_. It was so _wrong_.

The sun was already setting by the time the battle was over. Sakura had sat in her tightly curled up position for hours, not even moving when her limbs had fallen asleep. There were so many corpses that littered the battlefield that just looking at the amount made her silently gag on spot. The only thought that soothed her was that rather than the sound of falling men, she could only hear the grass whispering in the wind. The end of the battle had brought with it a silence upon the area that she dare not break in fear of being killed.

Boisterous laughter washed over the silence and ringed in her ears, draining whatever blood was left in her face.

"They thought that they could take us out! Hah! That's rich!"

"Hn."

The second voice was quiet and low from the dark-haired man and it let Sakura know exactly how close they were standing to her standing spot. Too close for her liking that was for sure. Maybe they would mistake her for a corpse and leave her behind? Maybe they didn't even know that she was here?

"…She's frightened. _Kyuubi_ can _taste_ it in the air."

Or maybe they did…

"She will die soon, Naruto," the dark-haired one replied spitefully.

Naruto raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck in response, his blue eyes narrowing at the cold-heartedness of his partner. "With you acting like an ass, yeah, I'm pretty sure she will too. Poor girl…."

The partner blinked slowly in response, unperturbed by the insult. He just wanted more blood, and nothing would stop him from getting it. He unsheathed _Kusanagi_, ready to add another head to his count. However, when he swung for the hidden girl's neck, he was surprised to feel a strong resistance from _Kusanagi. _He expertly redirected his swing, purposefully missing his target.

The gust above Sakura's head was unnatural, and too intense in its power. It made her heart jump to her throat and her blood pound heavily in her ears. Looking up, she saw an inevitable death. The tall grass had been sliced, missing her by a hair's width. She barely had the chance to glance at the two wielders in front of her before she felt herself being thrown away violently. The back of her head collided with a rock, and black spots danced in her vision.

The moment she was able to coherently register what was happening, _Kusanagi _was already pressed against her throat. A scared whimper escaped her tightly pressed lips and a strong trembling wracked her small frame.

Sakura couldn't bear to watch the movement of steel against her own flesh and closed her eyes tightly. The sharpness of the blade slid past her skin, and blood began to bead up from the shallow cut. Then the next moment the coolness of the blade was removed from her neck. When she found herself still alive, Sakura allowed herself to breathe out harshly and gasp in some much-needed air. Cold sweat had beaded on her temple and she raised a pale and trembling hand to wipe it away.

Her eyes blinked open blearily, and for the first time, she saw her assailant up close. There really was no daylight in him. The darkness of his eyes pierced her being. The angle of his jaw was sharp, and told her he had a stubborn streak. Sakura's eyes lowered to his neck. Sakura wasn't sure if any man or blade would be able to cut through it. The column of marble skin looked thick enough to give even an executioner problems with severing his head.

"Consider yourself blessed today, girl._ Kusanagi_ wishes not for your blood." His voice was like a whisper, deep and chilling. It made Sakura think of death, despair, and suffering. He took a step closer and grabbed a good handful of her petal-pink hair. Sakura choked on a sob when he yanked her head backwards harshly until her throat was exposed to his mercy. She felt horribly vulnerable and shook in dread-filled anticipation of what he would do to her.

She probably would've been better off dead.

"_Kusanagi_ wishes for something _else_ of you… As do I…."

Sakura eyed the heavens with trembling green eyes and watched as the sun set over his shoulder. She was too afraid to say anything. Any words she would have spoken would probably just come out as rushed and mumbled gibberish laced with her fear. She had no actions, only reactions.

"_**Sssssakura."**_

For the first time in four years, Sakura heard the atrocious voice of the monster that plagued her each night since its creation. The thing that killed her poor master and spread misery across the land.

She wished she could snap it in two.

"Oi teme, are you going to kill her or not?"

The man holding her by her hair shifted his attention away from her and relief hit Sakura hard as he no longer focused on her but his partner. However, she refused to let her guard down and listened to the two warriors.

"I mean, she didn't do anything to you after all. It looked like she was just passing through so I don't think you should kill her, personally... in my opinion…." Naruto kicked a stray rock away, pouting a bit. It appeared that the blond warrior had some misgivings about killing the defenseless.

How noble.

"Che, shut up dobe, your opinion has the value of dirt." The dark-haired man sneered and in a strange moment of detachedness, Sakura couldn't help but feel irked for this Naruto person. Her assailant was quite rude to his partner. However, it was when she began to entertain the wild thought that the blond man would kill him and set her free that she realized that the building suspense of her fate was quickly turning her mad. She even felt the trembling subside and urge to laugh from the hysteria bubbling in her little body.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes and scoffed off the insult as if it were normal between them. "Forget about her teme! We won the fight, the enemies are dead, I just say we call it a day and just LEAVE!" His suggestion was met with silence and he made an ugly and dissatisfied face like a child denied candy. "Well in any case, I'm sure Hinata-chan is really missing my company right about now so I'm just gonna head back without you."

His words, again, went ignored and neither the blond nor the dark-haired man made a move to leave. Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance "Hey! When your brother hears of this, what do you think he'll say, Sasuke?"

The mentioning of his brother's possible disapproval seemed to irk the dark-haired man from what Sakura could gather from the thinning of his lips. So his name is Sasuke… she finally had a name she could curse in the possibility that she dies a horrible and painful death by his hands.

"Aniki will respect my decision." Sasuke remained adamant in holding her. Adrenaline pumped through her system and hysteria detached her from the seriousness of her situation. Sakura mentally shrugged, well it was worth a shot. She began to think up ways to curse this Sasuke man, still painfully holding onto her hair.

"Hey, you." Naruto called to Sakura, giving up on his partner.

"Good luck with this guy. I'm sorry I can't promise that you'll be okay."

Sakura's mind settled down quickly, numbing hysteria being replaced by overwhelming horror. Her green eyes widened in fear as she watched him walk off casually with his hands behind his head.

She blinked and the blood drained from her face. Her trembling returned full force as dark eyes shifted back to her. Each second of his gaze was like electricity jumping through her nerves, hot and prickling.

Her scalp was relieved when he grabbed her wrists instead, holding them in vice-like grips. She let out a yelp and winced, knowing there would be bruises.

"What….What are you going to do with me?" her voice was travel-worn and laced with fright.

"_**Woman."**_

" _**Tight."**_

" _**Sheath." **_

The words of _Kusanagi_ echoed in her ears, pumping almost as loud as her blood.

His mouth curled a bit at the edges, and Sakura had never been so terrified in her life. His head dipped into her neck and he breathed deeply. His hot tongue slid across the shallow wound he inflicted and then drew back. He didn't stay away for long though.

As he neared again, Sakura attempted to back away but his grasp was iron-clad and she was at his mercy. He quieted her whimper with a harsh "shush" and her eyes began to water.

This time he came for her lips. Something inside Sakura stirred as she felt him suck her bottom lip into his mouth. He pressed her back into the grass, and aligned their bodies. Sasuke's hips moved in erotic circles against her, and Sakura felt her thighs part of their own accord to better accommodate him. She had never felt so conflicted before, aroused and wholly mortified.

He released her wrists and Sakura laid limply beneath him, flushed, panting, and unresisting. Sasuke flipped her onto her back and she gave no fight, knowing she had been betrayed by her own body. _Kusanagi's _hilt collided with her nape, and her vision turned dark.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to silence in a room that was not her own and with large hands caressing the skin on her legs. She quickly stood up and stumbled back as she searched her brain for what had happened. A sudden draft made her aware that she was half-naked. Her blurry eyes looked down and she tried to focus on what she was wearing… or rather, what she <em>wasn't<em>.

"Lay back down. I prefer it that way."

The familiar voice made her jump out of her skin. Sakura meant to run away but the sudden pressure of strong hands on her shoulders and the trembling of her knees led her back down onto the lush bedding.

Fingers, callous and hot, slid down her shoulders. They feathered around the edge of her breast, before trailing further south. Sakura felt warmth pool in her lower belly and she knew it couldn't be good. Not with _this man_ involved.

When a single digit dipped into her navel, Sakura couldn't bear to stay silent.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hush."

"I… please stop...!"

"I'm only finishing what you started."

Sakura's heart leapt to her throat at the comment.

"But I didn't-"

His mouth met hers, and muffled her reply. She dug her fingernails into his thick shoulder in petty vengeance.

His fingers found the place where her thighs met and she gasped, her pretty nails drawing blood from him in pleasure rather than retribution.

"You are _mine_ now, girl. _Kusanagi_ demands it."

He cupped one of her breast, filling his palm with its softness, and squeezed. Sakura could do nothing but release a tortured whimper. He grabbed her hand and caressed her quivering fingers, noticing how pale and soft they were, despite the callouses on them.

Sakura turned red from shame or arousal she didn't know, and averted her eyes to the sheets. "I don't know what you're talking about." It was a half-lie.

He smirked in response. "Then let me remind you. " His grip on her hand tightened and he shoved it below the waistband of his pants.

Her hands instinctively grasped at his hardened length, and her mind was flooded with the memory of that night. When she had touched _Kusanagi_ without permission and so… inappropriately…. Her eyes widened in horror, and she swallowed hard, realizing that her fate had been sealed the moment she slid her fingers across that wretched sword.

"That's right _Sakura_. Touch me," Sasuke growled.

_Kusanagi_ observed quietly from his holding place, content with the outcome.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late update guys. Courses were really racking up on me. I'll just take this time to answer some questions before you ask. _

_1) Orochimaru possessed Kusanagi for about 2.5 years before Sasuke defeated him and took the Kusanagi. _

_2) Females are not allowed to wield swords. When Sakura touched Kusanagi before Kusanagi was given to a wielder, she accidently forged a bond with the sword. As a chaste metaphor think of how Misty from Pokemon was the first person that Tokepi ever saw. _

_3)This bond is the only reason Sakura survived when Sarutobi was murdered. Kusanagi did not want Orochimaru to cause Sakura harm. _

_Please review? _


End file.
